


Looooove

by obscenealien (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, I DONT EVEN SHIP THIS, I Tried, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, but nat does so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/obscenealien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a really short one shot drabble for a friend</p><p>Vriska and John have always been just a little bit in love, no matter what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looooove

Its in sixth grade when Terezi slides her lunch box down the cafeteria table to bump into Vriska's tray, sloshing chocolate milk onto the thin card paper and soaking through.  
"So," Terezi starts, too loud and grinning widely, her freckles look like splatters of chocolate milk, "Are you and John.. In looooove?" The ginger's toothy smile widens when Vriska sputters and turns bright cherry red, blush enhanced by the translucent paleness of her skin.  
"What?! No!!" Vriska cries, hiding behind her thick curtain of hair. Terezi cackles and turns back to her lunch, satisfied with the response. 

\--------

In the eighth grade John asks Vriska to the Valentine's day dance with a sheepish smile and stutter. They both have matching blue braces and ocean blue eyes, only Vriska is going blind in her left eye and John is equally blind in both eyes, which is obvious by his thick framed glasses. Vriska accepts the invitation and quickly scurries back to her group of friend who squeal and chant teasing songs about her and John.

 

On the last day of eighth grade Vriska catches her boyfriend John's hand and kisses his face eight times, leaving navy lipstick smears and prints all over his blushing cheeks. He kisses her back, on the lips, and all the girls scream in excitement, Nepeta squealing about OTPs and sailing ships. 

\--------

In tenth grade they break up, its silly and immature but it happens. Vriska dies her hair blonde, pierces her own lip, and starts dating a senior girl with a too loud voice and too rough hands.  
John kisses Rose Lalonde, gets punched by Kanaya Maryam, and fails math class. 

That summer Vriska throws rocks at Johns window, cast on her left arm and a black eye. Her hair back to black, immobile hand holding a bouquet of flowers and its cheesy but he loves it and the next day they're seen kissing on a park bench.

\--------

What happens in between is slow, and boring, and filled with plot twists you couldn't believe but it all leads up to one moment, this moment.  
John Egbert stands at the alter, shaking with nervousness, best man Dave by his side.  
Vriska Soon-To-Be-Egbert glides down the aisle, bouquet of white roses and carnations in hand, younger cousin skipping in front of her tossing rose petals to the ground.  
Their vows are dripping with love and happiness, their cheeks dripping with joy-filled tears. They kiss softly, shyly, like they were in the eighth grade again, then passionately, boldly, like they need each other to breathe.  
And they probably do.

They adopt a spider, name her Casey.

They bring a little girl into the world, name her Maria Melody Egbert. 

They smile and laugh and kiss and hold and they are completely, totally, ridiculously in "looooove"

**Author's Note:**

> i keep saying i'll post something longer but here i am


End file.
